nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ferris Gerabaldi
Ferris Gerabaldi was a half-elf wizard and a PC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Ferris Gerabaldi was a wizard and Hero of Prophecy who accidentally came to his home world in a magical experiment gone wrong. He is the creator of a number of magical spells that are still used by wizards in and around the Kingdom of Emeron today. Background Early Childhood and Education Ferris was born the child of an elf maiden and a human nobleman whose parents met on a diplomatic mission. His father was not around much so Ferris was raised by his scholastic minded mother. He grew up with a respect for knowledge and learning, though he found these goals at odds with religion and blind worship of deities. When Ferris was 10 his mother arranged for him to receive formal education. Ferris learned languages, astronomy, mathematics and even religious lore. In spite of his lack of piety, he was actually quite fond of the stories of the gods, viewing them as mere entertainment more than anything else. When Ferris was 16 a mage named Sylvester came to Ferris’ school looking for bright students who may be interested in magic. The man performed a few tricks and asked for volunteers. Ferris immediately stepped forward and ended up being selected. Sylvester took him to the High Tower of Wizardry. Since he was somewhat older than many of the beginning students in his class Ferris took some ridicule. The worst offender was a boy named Salvok, who was 18 and especially hot tempered and malicious. Whenever Ferris and Salvok got into debates Ferris would trounce him with logic and facts while Salvok would grow angry and make himself look like a fool with heated rants. This did nothing to improve Salvok’s view of Ferris, even though for Ferris there was no maliciousness in these debates. Apprenticeship In Ferris’ world wizards chose to wear robes of a color that aligned with their worldview. The charitable and lawful would wear white, while the cruel and malicious would wear black. Those whose morality fell somewhere in between would don the red robes. When the time came for Ferris’ graduation he easily passed the tests placed upon him to prove his readiness to be a wizard and he immediately chose the white robes. Ferris quickly secured an apprenticeship near his elven homelands with a wizard named Meile, a wizard who specialized in summoning and studying all manner of species from other worlds and planes of existence. It was here when Ferris met Vestibule, a Minotaur employee of Meile’s (Minotaurs were indigenous species of Ferris’ home world.) Ferris learned a great deal in the 3 years he spent as Meile’s apprentice. One day while Meile was performing a ritual to open a portal and examine another world a kender named Keysbee broke in out of curiosity. Ferris attempted to secure Keysbee before he could disrupt Meile’s spell, but in spite of his best efforts the kender accidentally did just that. In the resulting magical backlash Ferris and Keysbee were teleported to Goric. On Goric Ferris and Keysbee fell out out of a portal in the sky onto Antyoch Road, right as Dedekind Fried, Lylena, Pott'z and Lena Talzwon were traveling upon it. After some initial greetings Ferris and Keysbee agreed to accompany them, if only to get their bearings in their new world. Their new companions informed the duo that they were on the trail of a pair of thieves named Taris and Patara. Ferris quickly realized that his magical spells were not working correctly, finding that all but his most simple of incantations resulted in wildly unpredictable results. Ferris and Keysbee accompanied the others to Antyoch City. While the others investigated their quarry Ferris spoke at length with Lylena and quickly found out why his spells were failing. On Ferris’ home world the magic was fueled by the power of his land’s three moons. But on Goric the spells were fashioned by manipulating the fabric of existence itself. In order to get his magic to function properly Ferris would almost need to re-learn magic anew. In Antyoch they learned that Devos was a wizard that had a home in the woods not far from the city. Investigation there led to a battle with the Devos and his undead, as well as Patara and Taris. The heroes proved victorious and investigation of the home revealed the magical items as well as a number of people encased in amber. Lylena was able to reverse the sell that held the victims. Among the trapped people were Dandy Lion and Qualinthalis Miertholas. After the mission Ferris and Keysbee accompanied the others back to Emeron City. Ferris was excited at the opportunity to study at the Wizard’s College of Emeron while Keysbee was merely thrilled to have the opportunity to explore a whole new world. New Allies Towards the end of Horse, 1129, Lylena approached Ferris and Keysbee stating she’d been hired by Sir Lazrith of Fulton to assist in an issue in his estate. She asked if he would be interested in assisting and he agreed. Along with Pott’z, Dedekind Fried and Dandy Lion they rode to Fulton. During the journey they encountered a Shang-Tsian samurai named Kagami of Towa and helped her fight off a pack of goblins. Claiming she owed them a debt for helping, she accompanied to Fulton as well. Sir Lazrith had dreams of creating an estate where human, elf, half-elf and all races could co-exit, however the anti-elf sentiment was strong and many of the elves who initially came to Fulton, had left in the face of the hostile racism of the human population. Worse a recent spate of murders had brought things nearly to the boiling point. The heroes assisted Lazrith in uncovering a plot to stoke the racism of the are to create a riot that would end with Lazrith dead and someone more predictable or controllable in his place. Little was known about this mastermind beyond a name: Darsalgen. With his reward money Ferris enrolled in a few classes in the Emeron Wizard’s College to learn more about the way magic worked on Goric. The Yotorian Prophecy Two from beyond will aid in in turn one carefree, the other stern One is an utter mystery The other trained in wizardry While Ferris was attending classes his companions had learned of a prophecy that indicated all of them (including Ferris and Keysbee) would be needed to gather divine artifacts and prevent some great evil. The first step of the prophecy seemed to involve a job offer they received on the 25th of Griffon from Sir Zadric Trield, the lord of the estate of Crossroad. Along with Ferris, Kagami of Towa, Dandy Lion, Dedekind Fried, Qualinthalis Miertholas, and Lylena traveled to his estate and he informed them that he may have a long term position, but he wanted proof that they were competent. He stated that he'd pay them to clear out a goblin warren nearby that had been causing problems for his estate. Accompanied by Sir Zadric's squire Yuden Vittel, the group headed out the following day. Kagami located some tracks and in short order they had found a goblin raiding party. Qualin charmed one of the creatures and it led them to the lair. In a huge battle the heroes were able to slay the beasts with Kagami cutting down the chieftain. Sir Zadric paid the group and explained that he had received word of someone or someones trying to gather specific artifacts. He was still working with his resources on the motive and a lot of details but head a name: Darsalgen. According to Sir Zadric this person was launched (or had launched) an expedition to the Plains of Galmar to find the fabled ''Club of Galmar''. Expedition for the Club of Galmar The group returned to Emeron City and prepared for their expedition. Kagami of Towa decided to hire Jallik Maltar, a cleric of Akana, to accompany them and provide additional healing and magical support for the journey. On the 9th of Lion, 1129 the expedition departed Emeron City. It consisted of Kagami, Ferris, Dedekind Fried, Lylena, Jallik and Booknut, the grandson of the famous Hero of Unity, Beastnut. The journey was long and fraught with danger but by the 24th of Dragon they had found the decapitated remains of a the keep where the Club of Galmar was supposed held. The keep was filled with orcs, and the Heroes of Prophecy were forced to slay the beasts to recover the artifact. During the fighting Ferris attempted one of the more complex spells he’d mastered in his homeworld, however instead of reacting as anticipated it seemed to teleport Dandy Lion and Pott'z to them. As they were leaving the keep, the group was attacked by some barbarians. The Heroes of Prophecy interrogated one of the survivors and learned that Darsalgen had sent them to recover the Club of Galmar, but that all the orcs had stymied them. The prisoner also reveled that Darsalgen had pushed on to Wilaria, in the Eastern Realms, to search for the Bell of St. Chardastes, a powerful artifact of Akana. Trip to the Eastern Realms On the 2nd of Bear, 1129, the Heroes of Prophecy finally arrived in the town of Hidencul in the Holy Empire of Wilaria. After asking where the bell might be housed, the were directed to the church of Akana. Though it was after dark they went immediately, only to find Darsalgen and a number of barbarians in the process of stealing the Bell of St. Chardastes. The Heroes slew Darsalgen and his party, with Pott'z happily delivering the death blow on Darsalgen as he'd led the attack that wiped out his village the Galmarian and had vowed to kill him. The party was approached by a divining wizard named Eldruer. He told them that he'd seen that they were coming through and wished to return to the Kingdom of Emeron. He promised to magically teleport them there if they recovered three Griffon eggs. The Heroes agreed and in only a few days traveled to a griffon nest to recover the eggs. True to his world, Edlruer magically transported them back to Emeron City. Trip to the Dwarven Lands Within a fortnight of returning to Emeron City Sir Zadric Trield informed the Heroes of Prophecy that they had unearthed the probable location of the ''Battle Axe of Clangeddin'' in the Kingdom of Thorgain. Lylena, Dedekind, Ferris, Keysbee, Qualinthalis, Dandy, and Booknut left within days. High in the Dwarven Mountains they uncovered the axe, as well as the Helm of Theron Goblinsblood which contained the spirit of the ancient dwarven hero ("returning him to life," according to the prophecy.) Unfortunately Booknut, apparently aggrieved at not being appreciated to his satisfaction, made an effort to cause trouble for the group. He left the party and traveled to the nearest dwarven town to accuse the Heroes of having stolen it, seemingly out of spiteful revenge. Though a dwarven party dispatched did find the Heroes, Booknut's vengeance failed. The heroes explained the situation and, using the Helm of Theron Goblinsblood, convinced the dwarves to allow them to retain the axe temporarily until the crisis had passed. Returning from the Dwarven Mountains the Heroes reviewed the prophecy and saw a line that indicated the Brewmaster's Helm of Brewing would be in Hardale. The heroes located it in the possession of a dwarven tavern owner and brewer named Balix Stonetankard who was using it's power to know every recipe for every ale to make his tavern very successful. With the help of the Helm of Theron Goblinsblood, Dandy Lion was able to get Balix to hand over the helm. Reunion With An Old Friend During their return from the Dwarven Mountains, a magical portal opened before the Heroes of Prophecy and Vestibule fell from it. Ferris assured the others, who were amazed at the sight of a minotaur, that he was a friend. Vestibule explained that Salvok attacked Melie, who sent him here as his final act to warn Ferris. It seemed that the dark god that the prophecy said would try to invade Goric was the Dark Queen from Ferris' home world and that Salvok had allied with Her. Ferris assured his allies that this was bad news, as she was both powerful and merciless. A Carnival Interlude Once the heroes returned to Emeron City Jon Sumnim and Jaymes Chickwood provided the next portion of the Yotorian Prophecy. The translation indicated that Dedekind Fried needed to go "home." Some divination revealed that the traveling circus where he was raised was moving to the rural estate of Iest. On the 19th of Skeleton, Dedekind, Kagami, Qualin, Ferris, Keysbee and Vestibule reached the carnival, set up in the village. They found that the carnival had been taken over by the fortune teller, Esther, a witch who had taken Dedekind's tongue. She had apparently come into the Amulet of Yotia and turned the previous leader of the carnival, Fitzgerald, into a mutated toad who was now in the freak show. Under her leadership she the carnival was earning a great deal of money and had unearthed the Brewmaster's Girdle of Binge and Modee's Hat of Performance which they used in their shows. However everyone was terrified of Esther and would far rather have seen her gone. A battle took place, wherein the Heroes of Prophecy defeated Esther and the carnies loyal to her and turned Fitzgerald back to his human form. The heroes spared Esther and those who had followed her in the fight and Fitzgerald pardoned all except for Esther, whom he banished. The bearer of the Girdle of Binge had been slain in the fighting and so the Heroes of Prophecy were able too collect it but the bearer of the hat, a carnie named Horace, refused to part with it. Dedekind was able to convince him to come with them, arguing that his bardic skills and adventuring would earn him far more coin than the carnival. A Betrayal While returning traveling from Iest to Emeron City the Heroes of Prophecy were accosted by Baron Christopher Ravenut. He demanded to know where the artifacts they'd collected were and was hostile at first. Dandy Lion spoke with the baron and he agreed to hear them out. He explained that he believed that Sir Zadric Trield, whom they were working for, was gathering the items for a nefarious purpose and not to safeguard them as he had told the Heroes. They declined to hand over the artifacts in their possession, and explained that they'd already given the Club of Galmar to Sir Zadric, but agreed to investigate him and departed. Kagami, who had sworn her service to Zadric, was especially affronted at the thought that he may have been deceiving them. On the 25th of Skeleton they reached Crossroad and Qualin, Kagami and Dandy confronted Sir Zadric about Baron Christopher's claims while Lylena, Booknut, Dedekind, Ferris, Keysbee and Vestibule waited outside the manor house. Zadric denied their claims, but invited them to leave his service if they were displeased. They decreed that they were going to leave his service for Baron Christopher's and Zadric attacked them. The others joined in, but the battle was incredibly fierce. Ultimately, however, Sir Zadric was slain. Investigation of Zadric's manor revealed that he had sent the club south to Eddie Drezzen, (who at this time was an impostor) and that the two were in league with someone named Sedrina. At this Qualin chimed in, explaining that a liche called Sedrina the Souless had destroyed the Order of the Fadalithis. Dandy informed them that Eddie was, in fact, an impostor and that while she didn't know where the real Eddie was, the one working with the others was using his name and good reputation. The heroes sent Booknut to Emeron City to report to professors Sumnim and Chickwood and after determining that Zadric's squire, Yuden Vittel, was not involved in his schemes, let him go. The Expedition South The prophecy indicated that the Heroes of Prophecy would need to be heading south to face Sedrina the Soulless and the impostor of Eddie Drezzen. Seeking assistance, Qualinthalis called upon the only other member of the Order of the Fadalithis he could find, an elf named Thorinislanthali (who as called Thorinis by most non-elves). Dandy called upon her old allies Trista Ravenlark and Taltharian, informing them that Eddie was an imposter and might know where the real Eddie is. Thorinis joined the expedition and Trista and Taltharian advised they would meet them on the way. The party traveled to Fishton and caught a ship to the Glave Woods where they traveled to the capital to seek an audience with Queen Parthalanis the ruler of the Glavewood Kingdom. Dandy was already acquainted with her and was able to use that to gain an audience with her on the 6th of Wolverine, 1129. Ferris, for his part, was fascinated to see the elven civilization of Goric and learn all he could about it while he was there. Only Dandy and Qualin were granted an audience, and they warned the queen about the prophecy and that nefarious individuals would be after the Bow of Corellon Larethian. Queen Parthalanis stated that the bow was safe in the hands of her champion, Ranenthalentos, and would remain as such. She did thank them for their information, however. Within a day of the audience, the Heroes were approached by an elf named Larentheon, who advised that he was a cleric of Corellon Larethian and that the head of the church had a vision that the bow would fall into nefarious hands. The Heroes were dubious but agreed to meet and the next day met with an elf named Janelthalian, who stated that she had seen the vision and proposed to remove the Bow of Corellon Larethian from Ranenthalentos so it could be hidden to keep safe from the enemy. Dandy openly revealed that Janelthalian had evil in her heart and the group attempted to apprehend her for the Queen's justice. However she fought back fiercely, ultimately revealing that she was the green dragon Emerald. However the city's defenses would be too much all at once even for a dragon so she fled the area. Investigation revealed that the real Janelthalian had received no divine visions, and had no idea someone had been impersonating her. With a final warning to the Throne and to Ranenthalentos the Heroes departed. The Retaking of the Academy of the Fadalithis The Heroes of Prophecy sailed to the southern part of the forest and disembarking and heading east to reach the Academy of the Fadalithis. Qualinthalis and Thorinis led the way with great zeal. On the 16th of Wolverine, they reached the fortified hall. Using a small silver mine connected to the Academy they slipped into the building. Over the course of two days the Heroes of Prophecy cleared out the undead. Ferris’ spells proved integral to victory, though he clashed somewhat with Qualin about the best application of the spells. The heroes were victorious, slaying all the undead including Karinthena, grandmother was Sedrina the Souless had destroyed the order and turned her into a Banshee forever cursed to haunt the order and kill any living creature that entered. The fighting was fierce though and both Thorinis and Keysbee fell to Karinthena before she was destroyed. They were able to recover the Torch of Everburning, however, preventing another artifact from being misused by evil. Ferris was saddened at the death of Keysbee. Although he never fully forgave the kender for getting him stranded on Goric, they had come to an accord and Ferris had no desire to see harm come to him. Facing Sedrina the Souless The Heroes of Prophecy found evidence that Sedrina the Souless had a tower in the Brokenback Swamps. Not only was she responsible for the monsters at the Academy of the Fadalithis that had slain Keysbee and Thorinis, but she seemed to be connected to the conspiracy to collect the artifacts. They left the Glave Woods for the Brokenback Swamps on 18th of Wolverine. En route they were ambushed by Esther, sent by Sedrina, but also eager to gain revenge on Dedekind. She was accompanied by a great deal of undead, but the Heroes of Prophecy were victorious and Esther was slain. On the way they met a trio of other adventurers on their way to slay the liche rumored to be in the swamps and claim the treasure for themselves. An undead hunter named Gabriel led the party, which also included a bard named Elrude and a rouge named Zalin. After some discussion they agreed to join forces. Within two days they had reached Sedrina's tower. Killing the undead guarding the front they moved in, fighting their way through the undead found there until they reached the top floor, where they faced Sedrina and Ferris' old nemesis Salvok. The fight was incredibly difficult. Within seconds the magic of the villains had turned Vestibule into a statue transported Dandy and Horace elsewhere and slain Zalin. With a salvo of spells, Ferris was able to wound Salvok and the black robed wizard teleported away to safety, however by this point many of the heroes were incapacitated. The final moment came down to Ferris, faced with the severely injured Sedrina. The half-elf had only one spell left, and its blast radius would surely incinerate the unconscious Qualin and Gabriel. Left with no able allies and no choice, and believing that both of the men despised undead enough that they would readily give their lives to see the liche's defeat, Ferris let fly with his last Fireball. Destroying the liche, and sadly killing Qualin and Gabriel. Only Ferris, Elrude and Dedekind were left after the fight to pick up the pieces. Ferris believed that the spell that had transported Dandy and Horace had a limited range, and so Dedekind and Elrude went to find them while Ferris went through Sedrina's books for clues and a way to restore Vestibule. Within a few days the two returned to the tower along with an half-elven ranger named Samara and a gnoll named Ebon Razorfang whom she vouched for, saying that he had saved her from his tribe and been banished for it. By they time they all returned to Sedrina's tower Ferris had managed to restore Vestibule and find another letter indicating that Sedrina was connected to the impostor of Eddie Drezzen. Ferris struggled with his decision. He knew logically that he had done the right thing, and he had even seen Qualin briefly regain consciousness and rasp out “do it,” with his dying breath, but the moment still haunted him. An Unintended Diversion On the 2nd of Sloth, Dandy, Dedekind, Ferris, Ebon, Elrude, Horace, Samara and Vestibule reached Cliffshire. There, inquiries about Gimo's Playing Cards brought them to the attention of a halfling named Ganni Luckyfoot. He stated that he'd heard rumors that the cards were in the Uphigh Mountains, and that he was considering an expedition. They negotiated a deal and departed for the mountains with Ganni. While in the mountains they were attacked by a group of cyclopses. Ferris cast one of his spells but, perhaps still haunted by recent events, the spell misfired and teleported the entire group (as well as the cyclopses they were fighting) all the way north into the Dwarven Mountains. Once they'd gathered their bearings they decided to get back to Cliffshire via a side trip to Emeron City. By the 19th they reached Emeron City. There they reunited with Lylena and Kagami, who agreed to re-join them, though Dandy opted to remain in Emeron with Ebon. Ferris also took the opportunity to hire Martok Stonecutter, a dwarven cleric of Clangeddin, for divine magical support, and to wield the Axe of Clangeddin. After much discussion, and considering the near death of everyone in Sedrina's tower, they handed many of the artifacts off to Jon Sumnim and Jaymes Chickwood for safekeeping. They also requested the archmages to magically teleport them to Cliffshire, to which they agreed. On the 22nd of Sloth, 1129 the Heroes of Prophecy were magically transported to Cliffshire to continue their quest for Gimo's Playing Cards. Forced to continued with cyclopes and giants they managed to ascend the Uphigh Mountains and found the Temple of Gimo located on a rock formation in the center of a volcano. They came up on a group led by Kagami's brother, Kaze, and in an epic fight slew the party, with the Samurai slaying her brother and throwing him into the volcano. Sadly Elrude too fell in the battle. With the cards in hand, the heroes returned to Cliffshire to continue their journey. Returning North Ferris decided to remain in Cliffshire briefly to attempt to address his recent spell misfires and then take the Playing Cards of Gimo to Tralpar to rendezvous with the others. Vestibule and Kagami stayed with him as escorts and bodyguards. They made their way to Rivershire and chartered a boat north to Zoupland. While in Zoupland they were briefly detained when an assassin manged to frame Ferris for the murder of a city official. Vestibule and Kagami were forced to find the real killer in order to save Ferris. As soon as the wizard was freed, they left for Tralpar to await a rendezvous with their friends. Reunion and a Plan Once the 15th of Toad, 1130, Dedekind Fried, Lylena, Martok Stonecutter, Samara, Trista Ravenlark, Taltharian, Friar Chuck Goldschläger, and the real Eddie Drezzen reached Tralpar and reunited with Ferris, Kagami and Vestibule. They explained that they'd slain the impostor of Eddie and recovered the real one, recovered the Shield of Yondolla, and learned that the dragon Starr was heading back north to try to recover the last few items and perform some ritual, though they did not know the intent of it beyond the vague warnings of the prophecy. After much discussion they decided to split up. Trista, Eddie, Taltharian and Kagami would head west to attempt to secure the assistance of the elves of the Glave Woods. Meanwhile, Dedekind, Lylena, Samara, Friar Chuck, Ferris, Vestibule and Morak would proceed north to try to catch and slow down Starr's party. They also took the precaution of splitting the artifacts in their possession between the two groups as well. Once the latter group reached Emeron City Ferris and Lylena consulted with Professors Sumnim and Chickwood, who informed them that they'd unearthed another part of the prophecy and that they believed they knew Starr's plan. They said that if completed, the enemy would be able to allow the Dragon Queen into Goric, where it could ascend to Godhood alongside their gods as well. Ferris and Vestibule's reminded the heroes that they know of her and her teachings, and that she was powerful and deeply malevolent. The professors stated that the ritual would need to be completed by the end of the month or the enemy would miss their chance, but that they did not need all of the artifacts to perform it. They said that while more artifacts would lead to the Dragon God being more powerful, the ritual could be completed with as little as one. To that end, they revealed that the next part of the prophecy would require the heroes to return to the Dwarven Mountains. A few days later Trista, Eddie, Taltharian and Kagami arrived to Emeron and advised that the elves heard the out and said they would consider their request, but that they did not expect that Queen Parthalanis would send any aid. The Heroes of Prophecy decided to head north to try to secure the last few artifacts spoken of in the prophecy, but they did not yet know where the enemy planned to conduct the ritual. Ferris, Vestibule and Lylena remained behind in Emeron City to help Sumnim and Chickwood figure out where it would be. After nearly two weeks of research they finally managed to determine the location: Thorgain Peak, the highest point of the Dwarven Mountains. The trio headed north as quickly as possible to warn the others and come up with a plan. They arrived in Thorgain City on the 15th of Horse, 1130, and met up with the rest of the Heroes of Prophecy. They quickly learned that the Hammer of Moradin was held in the possession of the Church of Moradin. They decided to warn the church that a dragon was likely going to come for it. The church's chief guardian, Balim Silverblade, ultimately was convinced to allow the Heroes of Prophecy to help guard the hammer. That night, the green dragon Emerald took the form of Balim and was able to cast a spell that incapacitated the guardians just long enough for him to flee. The heroes gave chase, but Emerald, still disguised as Balim, ordered the other defenders of the church to attack the Heroes of Prophecy while a liche lobbed spells at them to further confuse and slow the heroes down. The fight turned out to be incredibly fierce. The heroes managed to slay the liche, but Emerald got away with the Hammer of Moradin. Worse, Dedekind was killed and Taltharian and Martok were turned into statues. The Heroes of Prophecy spent the next few days recovering and convincing the dwarven authorities to field a force to Thorgain Peak. Ferris and Lylena were able to restore Taltharian and Martok, to their normal form. The Battle at Thorgain Peak The Heroes of Prophecy convinced the dwarven authorities to field a force of troops to travel to Thorgain Peak, where the ritual to summon the Dragon Queen would be performed. General Harlock Hammerhand would lead a hastily gathered force of 200 dwarves there alongside the surviving Heroes of Prophecy: Lylena, Ferris, Samara, Vestibule, Friar Chuck Goldschläger, Martok Stonecutter, Eddie Drezzen and Taltharian. On the 15th of Unicorn, 1130, the forces reached Thorgain Peak, where they found that Salvok was already performing the ritual behind a seemingly impenetrable magical shield. Worse, the dragons Emerald and Starr were awaiting them and immediately engaged the assembled forces. Thankfully the heroes were not alone. While the others hunted for the final artifacts, Kagami of Towa and Dandy Lion had convinced Baron Christopher Ravenut to march a force to Thorgain Peak to lend assistance. During the immense battle Emerald was slain. While the forces battled the dragons Salvok was able to conclude his ritual and an immense portal opened allowing a five headed dragon to emerge and immediately begin laying waste to the gathered troops, slaughtering scores of soldiers as all five heads breathed death incarnate upon them. However the conclusion of the spell also lowered the shield. Ferris dueled Salvok one last time, slaying the black robed wizard and the Heroes of Prophecy stormed the portal and were able to force the Dragon Queen back to her own realm. As the portal closed and the Dragon Queen was banished for Goric forever more, the clouds begin to coalesce into the shapes of heads. The God's whose artifacts had been used appeared to the mere mortals of the world. The deities offered a boon to each of the Heroes of Prophecy. Ferris asked for he and Vestibule to be returned home, but the Gods stated that they could not interfere with another world. He instead asked for the wisdom to figure out for himself how to get home and they declared it was granted. Once the boons were granted, the artifacts vanished and the clouds dispersed leaving the skies peaceful once again. After the Battle at Thorgain Peak Ferris and Vestibule returned to Emeron City, where Ferris spent a fair amount of time furthering his research. He designed a number of spells, several of which have been regularly used in Goric ever since. Eventually he was able to replicate the spell that brought him to Goric send Vestibule and himself home. Once in his home realm, Ferris found that he was able to draw magical power from the three moons of his home world as before, but that the methods he'd mastered in Goric of manipulating the very fabric of reality worked there too. As a result he quickly became one of the most powerful arch-mages of his world. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:PC